No Interruptions
by MewMew55
Summary: Kamui got a special gift in store. characters belong to Fire Emblem If and Nintendo Okay, i am having too much fun of Xander x Corrin (F) so i can only do 3 chapters XD
1. Chapter 1

No interruptions

"Finally. That's the last of the weapons. Gunter will be so happy to how organize the weaponry is. Now…time for bed," said Kamui as she closed the door behind her.

As she heads towards the castle, she decided to make a quick stop at the flower gardens. Every time at the full moon the lily flowers will illuminate its brightest colors. It always fascinates her. After gazing on the flowers, she continues to head to the castle. As she walked through the doors, she spots Camilla walking down the grand hall way. "Camilla, you still up?"

"Oh hello dear. Been busy with inventory?"

"Who knew the kingdom of Nohr always want to be prepare but hey, I don't question it," said Kamui.

"Well at least you got the easy part. It took me a while to get Elise into bed without her rampaging all about. Leo is fast asleep but the strangest thing is..i don't know where Xander ran off," said Camilla.

"Probably noticed how you was chasing them all around so he probably found himself a hiding spot," said Kamui.

"When I find him, he'll be sorry for hiding from me," said Camilla.

Kamui started to stretch and yawn. "Well, I am going to get me a hot bath and head for bed. Good luck in finding him."

"Will do," Camilla answered as Kamui walked past her. After she is away from sight, Camilla giggled, "You have no idea what is ahead my dear."

After taking a nice hot bath, Kamui changes to her night gown and head to bed. As she lay on her pillow, she noticed something behind her pillow. She lifts up her pillow and finds a rose and a letter underneath. She takes the rose and opened the letter.

 _ **My dear Kamui**_

 _ **You are everything to me.**_

 _ **Come find me my dear**_

 _ **I want to show you my love**_

 _ **I want to spend this night with you**_

 _ **Your path to me is outside your room**_

Confused by this letter, she gets up and heads out the door. As she takes a step forward, she noticed she stepped on something soft. She looks down and noticed rose petals underneath her feet. _Oh gods. Not Niles again. When I find him, I will give him a piece of my mind._ Sighing in disgust, she followed the path of rose petals and little did she knows that the path lead to.."Xander's room? But why? I don't think big brother will like this one bit if he finds Niles in his room." Kamui stepped forward and opened the door. As she walked in the room, she gasped at the sight of freshly scented candles all around, rose petals scattered, and a platter of sweets with wine glass and the crystal wine. "Niles. This better be a joke. Come out or I swear I will smell your scent and beat you to a pulp," Kamui called out in rage.

"Hello…little princess."

Gasping in response, she turned around and noticed Xander coming from behind the door and closing it. "X..X..Xander?! You…did all this?…the letter...the petals…" Kamui stuttered.

"Of course my dear. I was a coward to admit my feelings towards you and now…" He walked up to her and caresses her cheek,"I'm not afraid anymore."

Stiffened by his touch, she gives in and hummed in delight. "But…Xander…aren't we family…?"

"Kamui…what you think of me?"

"Pardon?"

"What do you think of me? As a person."

"Well…You are the greatest mentor I ever had. You taught me courage and swordplay, plus the desire to become strong. When I found out that we are not related, even though I was devastated and now I am happy. I always have someone like you to depend on," Kamui answered.

Xander started to chuckle and Kamui looked up in confusion. "What is wrong? Is it something that I said?"

"Haha. No, not at all. I am happy we are not related by blood," Xander replied.

"Oh no…am I a bad sister to you all. I am sorry. I can do-!" But Xander silenced her with his finger and leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Moments later, he pulled away and chuckled at her shock expression.

"X…Xander…"

"You said that I taught you courage and swordplay and so I have. But now..I want to teach you..," He leaned forward to her ear and whispered, "how to love."

"I…I.." Kamui stuttered yet again.

"My little princess..I love you. I love you so much it hurts. Please…I want to spend this night with you," said Xander.

Silence has filled in this room. Moments later, she smiled and responded, "Of course. I am yours..my love."

And with that, he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her again, this time with full force. Kamui giggled and kissed back, "Brother…" She moaned as she continues to kiss him.

"Enough…you are no longer…my sister…I want you..as a woman," Xander responded in between kisses. He lifted her up and carried her to his bed, while clearing off the top of his bed sheets. He gently laid her down and walked back. "This armor…is in the way huh?" Xander asked as he smirked while removing his top armor. Kamui giggled at the sight of his bare chest. _Gods, he looks handsome._ Xander kneeled on his bed and above Kamui while reaching out his hand and intertwine with her fingers. "Kamui…I love you.." and with that, he leaned forward and kissed her fully on the lips. Just as when she was about to enjoy this magical night, little did she know that she heard a knocking on the door plus the door open.

"Milord, I'm sorry for the intrusion but…I finally finish the cookies you asked me to make for Kamui and I wanted to…" Felicia looks up to see Xander looking back in embarrassment along with Kamui and she dropped the plate in shock. "….Oops".


	2. Hot Bath

Hot Bath

Multiple clashes echo through the air as Kanna, Siegbert, and Kamui sparred against each other.

"Focus Siegbert! Your skills are becoming off balance!" Kamui shouted as she dashed towards him with her morphed spear. Siegbert evaded and transformed to his dragon form and bite down the sword.

"BROTHER! NOW!" Kanna dashed towards her with his sword at hand but Kamui's other hand transformed to a spear and blocked his attack. With all of her force, she pushed both of them out of the way.

"Not bad. But not enough," She spins her sword around and the yato sword started to glow. "Come at me my sons!"

Siegbert and Kanna ready their weapons and rushed towards her but to her surprise she noticed Siegbert disappeared and Kanna appeared in front of her, swinging his sword. She parries every single attack but Kanna uses his kick move and made her lost her footings. Siegbert reappeared with his sword aiming towards Kamui, "You are finished!"

Just before Kanna can cheer for victory, he noticed a certain someone behind him. "BROTHER! LOOK OUT!" Suddenly, Siegbert felt like someone is tugging his cape and he was lifted up from the ground.

"Never turn your back against an unexpected enemy."

"Awww father…no fair" Siegbert pouted as he tries to get away from Xander's hold.

"Kamui, you alright?" Xander asked as he place Siegbert to the ground and help Kamui up, "They weren't rough on you were they?"

" Haha, of course not dear. They are becoming a lot stronger,"She walked up to them and ruffle their heads, "And I love them dearly."

"Aaw mom" Kanna whinned.

"Mother, I don't want people to watch me," Siegbert complained.

Xander chuckled at the sight of his two sons. "Now then, it's time for the both of you to go to bed".

"Aaww can't we stay up a little longer?" Kanna asked.

"Sorry dear. Both of you need some rest. We got a big day ahead of us," said Kamui. She takes her dragon stone and transform to her dragon form. "You don't want me to put you to bed, do you?"

Siegbert and Kanna ran away while laughing back to their rooms. Kamui transformed back to normal.

Xander chuckled and hold her from behind. He leaned forward to her ear and whispered, "You are great with the kids."

"You should've seen them in the afternoon, they were imitating as you. They seek highly of you dear," said Kamui.

"Oh my sweet princess, what can I do without you?"

Kamui walked away from his hold and giggled, "Well I am going to the hot bath." She walks up to him and whispered, "Unless you want to join me?"

"I will never say no to that request," Xander responded.

After changing to her bathing clothes, she entered through the doors and into the hot tub. She looses the towel and lowered herself into the waters. She sighed in response to the warm water touching her skin and all of the intense training and sparring was lifted off of her shoulders.

"You seem relaxed dear,"

Kamui turned to the side and spots Xander entering in the hot bath as well. "I needed that. You can't imagine how it feels to have all of the stress and tension to be lifted off from your shoulders," Kamui answered.

"I can imagine. I was like you. I've been through many wars and battles and I experience pain but then you came to our lives." He grabbed her shoulder and dragged her towards him, letting her sit on his lap.

"Oh by the way, what was last night about? Besides Felicia walking in on us," said Kamui.

"Oh, that was a little gift…to show how much I love you," Xander replied as he leaned forward and starting kissing her shoulder, "Did you at least enjoyed it?"

"Mmm, of course my love. But…I wished it didn't have to end like that," Kamui answered.

"Who said it has to end? Why not we start where we left off? Like..right here,"said Xander as he started kissing her neck.

Gasping in response, she tightly grips onto his shoulders, "Gods…Xander…" He moves up and kissed her deeply on the lips while lightly pushing his tongue inside her mouth. Kamui moaned as she retaliated which made him growl in response.

"Kamui.." She leaned forward and started kissing his neck as payback from before. "Ahh…hahh…must..you…be so rough?"

"Why? You are enjoying this are you?" Kamui cooed as she continues to kiss him.

"Gods…if you continue this…my restraint…..might…break," Xander groaned.

Giggling in response, she lightly nibbles on his neck which causes him to snap. He grabs her and placed her on the edge of the hot bath. He grabs her hands and placed them above her head, preventing her from moving and leaned forward to kiss her chest. Kamui purred in response to his touch and what made her squeal is when he bit her lightly. Suddenly, the door burst opened and Gunter with his horse entered in with weapon at hand.

"MILORD! MILADY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Gunter shouted as he readies his spear.

Xander looked up and growled in response, letting go of Kamui. "Gods Gunter…not now…"

Kamui grabbed her bath towel and wrapped it around her. "Sorry, I slipped and felled but Xander caught me just in time. Everything is fine."

Gunter nodded in response and left the room. Xander sighed in relief and grabbed his bath towel as well. "We will never have a moment to ourselves without any interruptions are we?"

"We'll get that moment, you'll see," Kamui answered as she kissed his cheek.


	3. A moment to ourselves

Seeing Xander looking miserable made her laugh at first but then feeling pity towards him. He always wanted to spend time with her alone but yet every ideas he come up with, there always got to be that one person to ruin the fun. Even for him to invite her to the flower gardens their sons will jump on them and they'll be ending up playing with them.

Kamui entered to Xander's room and spots him reading some documents. She walks behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders while nuzzling on the side of his face.

"Hello my dear," said Xander.

"Hello my love, you look stress," said Kamui.

"You have no idea. So much requests and rules to look over for our villagers. Even more peace treaties to sign for Hoshido," Xander stated as he finished signing one of the documents.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the way you trying to have some alone time with me. Seeing you upset from the interruptions was kinda of…cute," Kamui giggled.

"Heh..you got me Kamui. It wouldn't hurt to have some peace and quiet. Gods, if we can just hide away from all the distractions, we could spend more time alone."

"I'm sorry dear. If we do have the time to ourselves, how would've you start it off?" Kamui asked in curiosity.

Smirking in response, he placed the papers onto the floor and gets up, allowing Kamui to sit on his chair. He knelt down to the floor and lifts up her leg lightly. Kamui looked at him with confusion but stiffened as cold air touches her skin, due to the fact he lifted up the end of her nightgown. He leaned forward and started kissing her silky skin. "Gods…" Kamui moaned as she grips on the edge of the chair tightly. Chuckling at her reaction, he gets up and leaned forward to kiss her passionately. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and deepens the kiss.

"Mmmm Kamui," Xander moaned as he returns the favor while licking her bottom lip as wanting to enter inside her mouth and she open slightly, allowing him to proceed. He continues to kiss her and savor the taste of her. Moments later, they pulled away in need of air and they looked at each other and then laughed lightly.

"Well….that…was one way…to start our moment together," said Kamui as she continues to breathe heavily. Xander then walked away from her and towards the door. In confusion, she watches as Xander turned the lock on the door and smiled in response. After locking the door plus taking off his shirt and shoes, he walked back to her and lifted her up, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Who said we can stop here?" Xander whispered as he carried her to his bed. He laid her down and kneeled above her, holding her hands to each side as their fingers intertwine. Kamui giggled at the sight of his lustful face. He desperately wanted this to happen and she is ready for it. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Kamui let go of his hands and begins to massage his shoulders while kissing back. "Mmmm Kamui," Xander moaned as he continue to kiss her. He breaks away from the kiss and kisses down her neck, which made her squirm. Kamui noticed a hand reached behind her back and lifted her up. While smiling, he reached for the strings behind her nightgown but that made her shiver. "Kamui…you know you want this..please…don't be afraid.." And with that, she allowed him to take off her nightgown, allowing the cold air to touch her skin. Xander leaned forward and started kissing her shoulder and her arm. "I don't understand why you were hiding this beauty away from me," Xander whispered as he kisses down to her chest, "So…soft."

"Oohh Xander,…yes…yes.." Kamui moaned as her fingers tangled in his hair. Xander gently pushed her back on the bed and kissed down to her stomach plus lightly bit on her skin which made her yelp.

"Your hair…your body…everything…belongs only to me," Xander whispered raspy as his hands skimmed down her body. Kamui watches as one of his hands decided to go lower and suddenly, she felt an electric spark and she screamed in bliss.

"GODS XANDER! TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH!" Kamui shouted in ecstasy. Sensing her desire, he chuckled and leaned forward to her ear, "Tell me that you want me..say it..beg for me….scream for me…"

"X..X..Xand.." Kamui gasped in torment as Xander continues to massage her 'special area'. "Ah ah ah. I can't hear you my dear," said Xander.

"OH GODS XANDER! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE. TAKE ME!" Kamui shouted as she gripped onto the bed sheets.

Xander chuckled and lightly licked her ear," Of course."

Camilla walked in the castle after placing her wyvern back in the stables. As she heads towards her room, she noticed Xander's Siegfried lying on the floor. "Not again. Yeah I understand he is busy as king but at least he should have some dignity to pick up his belonging. Might as well bring it to his room." She picked up the sword and started to head towards to his room. Just as she was about to touch the door knob, she started to hear noises and place her ear onto the door. Moments later, she stepped back and chuckled. _Looks like he was able to have some alone time after all._ Camilla places the weapon at his door and left the room.

Kamui started to hear the birds outside of his window. She looks up and noticed it was morning and its ray brought its glorious warm lights. Moments later, she begin to hear a grunting noise and turned around to notice Xander waking up . Both of them starting at each other with loving eyes and chuckled at the same time.

"Good morning my queen," said Xander.

"Good morning my king," said Kamui as she kiss him on the lips. "Are you happy that you were able to spend some quality alone time with me?"

"Of course my love. I couldn't be any more content".


End file.
